Spirits of the Past
by chrisyyang
Summary: Uchiha Madara has just declared the Fourth Ninja War. Miki is going to have to put a stop to it has the Sixth Hokage in charge since Tsunade is in coma. How will Miki handled the stress and pressure of the world on her back? Will she break from stress or love? (Please read the second book...The Return of the Six Path's Daughter)
1. Danzo is Dead

**Miki's POV**

I activated my Byakugan to find Sasuke or even Danzo. As I jumped treetop to treetop, I finally found him. He was battling Danzo at the moment. I also sensed Sakura's chakra heading towards this direction. As I was closer to the battle, I landed next to Danzo. "Stop this." I said.

I looked at Sasuke. His eyes were colder than the last time I saw Him. "Hello again. Hokage." Sasuke said. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. _Hokage? _The moment I look at Danzo, I feel a push. I notice I'm falling off the bridge. "Danzo! You bastard!" I said as I plummeted into the water.

**Sasuke's POV**

The minute I saw Danzo push Miki over the bridge, my anger towards him grew. Danzo smirked. "HOw come you just threw your Hokage over the bridge?" I asked. He started to chuckle. "Worried aren't you" He said with a smirk. "Hn." I said.

"I'll tell you since you are going to die. She may be Konoha's Hokage, but she will never be a Hokage I accept." He said. I was getting mad. I heard coughing down below by the water. I looked towards the coughing to see Miki. _Phew She's alive._ Before I could react, Danzo started to attack me.

**Miki's POV**

_That bastard! He didn't need to throw me over the freaking bridge!_ I was coughing like crazy. I started hearing noises from the bridge. _I'm guessing their battle is starting._ I started to stand up. My legs feels like jelly. I activated my Byakugan to look at my chakra. _My chakra system is disorientated. What the hell did you do to me Danzo!_

**Flashback**

Right when Danzo pushed me off, he injected me with some type chemical. As I fell, I saw him smirk.

**End of Flashback**

I looked through my kunai pouch for an antidote. And just at that moment.. Orochimaru's curse mark starts to activate. I tried to keep my scream in but I finally let a scream out. I activated my Sharingan and glared at Danzo.

Sasuke and Danzo looked at me. "Danzo! What did you inject me with?!" I yelled. Danzo smirked. "It's a special serum I made absolutely for you. It leaks out all of your chakra until you have none left. And when you do muster up chakra, it will also leave your body." He said. I was pissed now. "That's why the curse mark will also activate." He said.

I tried to concentrate but the pain was too much. I used the last ounce of my power to teleport between Sasuke and Danzo. "You son of a -" I was cut off my a pair of lips. I look up to see Sasuke's eyes. _Why is he kissing me? I thought he hated me._ The pain started to go away as well. Sasuke backed away. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I just felt like it." He said. I was going to say something else but Sasuke and Danzo got engaged in another fight. _I need to make a new antidote for this serum or I won't survive with my condition as it is._ I finally remembered something. _I can use that jutsu but it's a bit risky._ I did a few hand seals. I started to put the heat inside my body. I was trying to sweat out the poison.

My vision was getting blurry and my Sharingan deactivated with my chakra being released. I started to stumble around. _Shot! I need to hurry with this jutsu or else I will lose conscious. _I added more heat in my body. I was sweating like crazy now. "MIki what do you think you are doing?" Danzo said. "I'm getting your poison out of my body. You forgot one thing. There's one way to remove a poison... by sweating. Meaning using heat." I said with a smirk.

Danzo looked pissed. I started to see black dots. At that moment I had fallen into darkness. "Miki." Said a voice. "Who is it?" I asked. I started to walk forward. There was a light up ahead, I started heading towards it. The light shined brightly and when I looked again I saw someone. "You have grown my daughter." He said. I was surprised. "D-dad?" I said. He nodded.

I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Why are you in my dream?" I asked. "I came here to tell you of your gifts." He said. "My gifts?" I questioned. He nodded. "As you know, one of your gifts is the power to see the future. You got that from your mother. Another gift of yours is that you can bring the dead people or specifically their spirits." He said. I was surprised. "I can bring back spirits to Earth?" I asked. He nodded. "Another one of your gifts is the ability to make a new jutsu right away and finally your last gift is..."

(You'll find out later in the story during the Fourth Ninja War)

"I have all those gifts? Why?" I asked. "You are a special child. You are stronger than your brothers Indra and Asura." He said. I chuckled. "It is time for you to go dear." He said. "Wait! I have so many questions for you." I said. He chuckled. "We will meet again darling." He said. At that moment he disappeared.

I started to wake up. _Was that a dream?_ I started to hear 2 voices. It was Sakura's and Sasuke's. I activate my Byakugan. I look at my surroundings to see the bridge blown up. _How long was I out for?_ I look at the other side of the bridge to see Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was standing by a girl with red hair. I think her name was Karin.

I tried to stand up, but failed miserably. I look up to see Sasuke using his chidori. I quickly used the Thunder God jutsu and I teleported between Sasuke and Sakura. It almost hit me, but someone hold Sasuke's wrist. "Kakashi-sensei!' Sakura said. "Sakura. Miki." Kakashi said. I started panting. "Are you ok, Miki?" Sakura asked. "Just peachy." I said. _"How can she joke around in her condition?"_ Sakura thought.

I started to fall down, but Sakura caught me. "Sakura. Heal Miki and that girl. Heal that girl just enough so she can speak." Kakashi said. "Bu-" "Go now." Kakashi said cutting off Sakura's sentence. Sakura had her arm around my waist and tried to carry Karin. "Sakura. I'm okay. Carry that girl. I can walk." I said. "Miki. You are in no condition to walk." Sakura said. I quickly thought of a jutsu. I did a few hand seals. "Mystic Palm." I said. I slammed my palm onto my stomach.

Right after that jutsu, my body started to heal itself. Healing every wound and scar. "Ho-" "Sakura take the girl and go." I said cutting her off. Sakura nodded. "Let's go, Uchiha." I said. We started our battle. I was Kakashi's backup. That's when I started to feel Naruto's chakra coming near. He was just a block away. We were now standing under the bridge on the water. When I was distracting Sasuke, Sakura showed up and tried to cut Sasuke with her poison kunai. Sasuke turned the kunai so it would cut Sakura instead.

Right before the kunai would make contact to Sakura's skin. I saw a flash of orange. _Naruto._ I saw a cut marking on his cheek. _He got cut by the kunai._ I quickly took out the antidote from my kunai pouch and threw it making contact with Naruto's thigh. "What was that for, Miki-chan?!" Naruto yelled. :You got cut my a kunai laced with poison. You idiot. I just gave you the antidote." I said. Naruto blushed. "Oh...Thanks Miki-chan." He said. I nodded.

Naruto's face got all serious when he looked towards Sasuke. Naruto put Sakura down. "Why would you attack your own teammate, Sasuke!" Naruto said. "Hn." Sasuke said. Naruto looked pissed. "You are no longer my teammates." Sasuke said. That's when I started to see a shift in the atmosphere. _Tobi._ I saw him appear a few meters behind Sasuke with his orange mask on.

"Tobi." I growled. "Nice to see you too, Miki." He said. Sakura and Naruto looked surprised that Tobi knew who I was. "I will get my revenge on the village by destroying everything in it!" Sasuke said. "Sasuke stop this ridiculous stuff." Naruto said. Sasuke started chuckling. "Bring my parents back! Bring my whole clan back! Then I will stop!" Sasuke said. Naruto got quiet.

I went in front of Naruto. "So I'm guessing you finally learned the truth then about Itachi." I said. Sasuke looked surprised. "How do you-" "Itachi told me." I cut him off. "How did you find out?" I asked him. He looked behind him indicating it was Tobi. I smirked. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "You learned it from Tobi." I said.

"Why don't you tell me this then, Uchiha Sasuke. How would Tobi know about the massacre? That's right! He had to be there to know what happened. He could have stopped this incident, but he didn't. Have you ever thought about that?!" I yelled at him. He seemed surprised by my words. He fell silenced. "You know. You killed Itachi. Your own brother. But after finally realizing the truth you want revenge on the village for Itachi. You mind as well kill yourself because you're the one who killed him. It was your choice to kill him. We all tried to stop your revenge but you wouldn't listen. You were too obsessed with revenge that you would even listen to your friends."

"I was there for you. I stood by you knowing that you wanted revenge. I accepted that fact your heart had darkness in it. You didn't trust me enough. You didn't trust your own brother about killing your clan. Your own assumptions and influence led you to do these actions. I do admit. It is partly the village fault, but it is also part of the Uchiha's fault too. They wouldn't put their pride down for the sake of the village." I said. Everyone seemed surprised by my words. I let a tear fall down my eyes. "Let's go Sasuke." Tobi said. At that moment, Tobi took Sasuke and they were gone.

_Sasuke...Aho._

_(Aho means Idiot for your information)_


	2. What? He's Awake! And New Powers!

**Miki's POV**

They left without a word. I was out of energy so I fell down. "Miki-chan!' Naruto shouted. He caught me before I fell. I tried to stand up. "You should not overwork your body, Miki." Kakashi said. "I guess you're right." I said as I let Naruto carry me on his back. "Why are you guys here?" I asked. "Naruto, Yamato, and I were on a mission when Sakura and a few others came. They were on a mission to kill Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Who gave this order?" I asked.

"They decided for themselves." Kakashi said. "oh." I said. I just lied on Naruto's back as we walked back to Konoha. "We have to get the others first." Kakashi said. I nodded. We started walking until I saw the bodies of our friends. "Sakura did you do this?" I asked her. "Yes." She said. I sighed. "Well we can't carry them so I'll walk them up." I said as I got off Naruto's back. "You can't. It's a pretty strong sleep poison I used." Sakura said.

I activated my Byakugan to make sure their chakra system was okay. _Time to make a new jutsu._ "Iryo Ninjutsu: Dokuno Ekisu! (Medical Ninjutsu: Poison Extract)" I said. I went to Kiba first. I place my hand on his forehead and stomach. As I raised my hand, the poison from inside his body started to come out. "Kakashi can you take out the jar in my kunai pouch?" I asked Kakashi. He went near my kunai pouch and grabbed it.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Kakashi asked. "Open it up and place it on the floor." I said. He nodded and did what I asked for. I moved my hands toward the jar and letting the poison fall into the jar. "Alright." I said. I looked at the others. "What?" I asked. "How did you come up with a jutsu within seconds?" Sakura asked. "IT's a gift that I have." I said with a smile. I did the same thing to the others. After a while they started to wake up.

"You guys are finally up!" I said. "Miki! Uhh-h I mean Hokage-sama." Kiba said. I laughed. "No need to be formal when we are alone. I'm still the same Miki you guys knew." I said as I smiled. They started to laugh. "Time to go back to Konoha." I said. They all smiled and we started to walk. I looked at Sakura. She was still carrying Karin. "Sakura. Let me carry her." I said. She shook her head. "You're still injured." She said. "Well at least let one of the guys carry her. Hey! Kiba!" I said.

Kiba turned around. "Can you let this girl be carried by Akamaru?" I asked. He looked like he was going to say know so I gave him the puppy eyes. He sighed and nodded. I smiled. _"I can't believe she's the Hokage."_ Kiba thought. We kept walking.

****Time Skip****

We finally arrived at the village. Although it was still recovering from Pein's attack. I saw Shizune running over towards me. "Miki!" She said. "What is it Shizune?" I asked. "Tsunade-sama is awake." She said. My jaw dropped. I started running towards Tsunade's tent. I smiled as I sensed she was awake and well. She hadn't been well for a while now. "You're finally awake, Tsunade." I said. She smiled at me.

"I hear you're the Sixth Hokage." She said. I blushed. "Yes I am. Now I get why you are so cranky with all that paperwork." I said. She smiled. "So what has happened." She asked seriously. "I had gone to the Five Kage Meeting. The Akatsuki had come and invade our meeting. The leader Tobi has now declared the Fourth Ninja War. I had also met Uchiha Sasuke and we have lost Danzo and his bodyguards. It has also been decided that the Great Hidden Villages will become an Allied Shinobi Force for the war." I said. Tsunade frowned. "It looks like you've been doing good as the Hokage." She said.

"Would you like your place as Hokage back, Tsunade?" I asked. She smirked. "You can have that position for awhile. I'm still recovering." She said with an evil smile. I frowned and I lightly slapped her arm. Then her face got serious. "MIki." She said. "Yes." I said. "What's on your palms?" She asked pointing at my hands. I was confused. _What does she mean what's on my hand?_

**Spoiler Alert. If you had not caught up with the Naruto manga, you won't get why she has those marks.**

I looked at my hand and on my left palm was a moon shape and the right palm had a circle shaped on it. _Is this what father meant?_ "It's a gift from my parents." I said with a smile. "I see." Tsunade said. "Granny Tsunade!" Someone yelled. Both Tsunade and I sweatdropped. The person who came in was none other than...NARUTO. I started giggling. "Well I'll leave you too alone. I'm going to do some training." I said and waved goodbye to them. I walked out of the tent.

I was walking around town. _I have to keep this peace. I am the Daughter of the Six Path's it is my destiny to save the ninja world where my grandmother and father created._ I started to look at the clouds. That's when I felt a familiar chakra. "Hey Asuma." I said. "Hi." He said. I turned towards him. "Can we talk?" He asked. "Sure." I said.

We walked towards a place to talk. Which was on the Hokage Monument. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked. "I want to officially thank you for saving my life and the village. By saving the village you had also saved my wife." He said. I smiled. "It's part of my duty for a Leaf kunoichi to fight for my village. It is even more so now that I am the Hokage." I said. Asuma pulled out a cigarette. "I should have listened to you when we were fighting the Akatsuki, that way you wouldn't have to take the hit for me and used a jutsu that caused you to lose your eyesight." Asuma said.

I touched his shoulder. "Asuma. There is no use looking at the past. I was glad I was able to sacrifice myself so you and Kurenai could have a future together with your child. It was my choice and not yours. Don't blame yourself over my decision. I'm sure you would have done the same thing as me if you were in my position." I said. Asuma smiled. "Thanks Miki. Well I better be going." He said. I nodded and waved goodbye. _Time to go visit Itachi and Jiraiya._

I walked down a path that was hidden so that nobody could find the house that was built in the woods unless I showed them. Since the hospital was in ruins. I placed them in this abandoned house that I had cleaned up. I started to get closer to the house when I felt a familiar chakra. _Don't tell me!_ I started to run towards the house. I opened the door. I sensed the chakra. I ran towards the person.

"Nice to see you up and moving...Itachi." I said. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Why am I alive, Miki?" He asked. "I saved your life when you were about to die after the battle between you and Sasuke." I said. I frowned. "It seems you have come out of coma. You've been asleep for a long time. Nearly a few months." I said. "So what has been happening?" Itachi asked. "I am the currently the Sixth Hokage." I said.

Itachi was surprised. "You're the Sixth Hokage?!" He said. I nodded. "Pein had attacked the village and to keep it safe Tsunade used all her chakra to heal as many people as she could, but using that much chakra took a toll on her body. She was in coma too, she had just woken up recently." I said. "I see." He said. "There was recently a meeting of the Five Kages and during that meeting, Sasuke had come to kill Danzo and he was successful. Tobi had declared the Fourth Ninja War." I said.

"What?! The Fourth Ninja War?!" Itachi said. "Yes. The Great Hidden Villages have come together to form the Allied Shinobi Force against the Akatsuki." I said. "Oh. What about Sasuke?" He asked. I frowned. "It seems he wants revenge on the village after he learned the truth from Tobi. The story Tobi told was partially true from what I heard." I said. Itachi sighed.

I smiled. "you're going to need all the training and resting you need. You have to get ready for the war too, but I won't force you right now to do anything. Let me get you some food." I said. I pulled out a scroll and summoned food. "Here we are. Eat up." I said. "Thank you, Miki." He said. I smiled. "As Jiraiya woken up yet or shown any sign too." I asked. Itachi shook his head. "I see." I said.

"Miki. I heard you were blind. Is it true?" Itachi asked. I sighed. "Yes it is." I said. "How did it happen?" He asked. "It was Hidan. I was battling them with my teammates. Hidan was going to use his ritual on Asuma, so I took the hit for Asuma. I was able to create a jutsu to counter it, but it cost me my eyesight." I said.

"But! I can still see with my doujutsu although it's not in color, but in black and white." I said. I felt Itachi's arms around me. "You have suffered." He said. I started to cry. _This is the first time I have cried in years since I was little. _"It's alright, Miki." Itachi said. Itachi froze. "What's on your palms?" He asked. I kind of giggled. "It's a gift from my father." I said. Itachi.

_It's time to prepare for the Fourth Ninja War and for me to train my new powers._


	3. Captured!

**Itachi's POV**

I had just woken up from coma a few days ago. Miki brings groceries so I don't have to go out and get exposed that I'm alive. It seems that nobody know that Jiraiya and I are alive except for Tsunade. My body is still getting used to moving since I haven't been moving for a few months. KNOCK KNock.

I quickly hide. The door creaks and I hear footsteps. The footsteps stop where I'm hiding. I see red hair. "Itachi." Someone says. I smiled. Her face is suddenly in front of mine. I hit my head on the wall. I hear Miki laugh. "Geez that hurts." I say. "It seems you need to work on your ninja skills again, Itachi." Someone else says. I turn around toward the voice. Standing in the doorway is... Tsunade! "Nice to see you, Tsunade-sama." I dsy.

She smiles. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here?" I ask. "I am here to check up on you and JIraiya." Tsunade says. "Well I'm going to the kitchen to make some tea." Miki says. I nod.

**Miki's POV**

I am walking to the kitchen to fix up some tea. _When is JIraiya going to wake up?_ The kettle starts to boil. _How long have I dozed off?_ "MIKI!" Tsunade yelled. I drop the hot water on my hand. "Itai!" I shout. I start running towards Tsunade's voice. "What's wrong?! You made me-" I stop my sentence. "HI, Miki." Jiraiya says. I smile. "You're finally awake." I say. Itachi comes running towards me. "Miki. What happened to your hands?" Itachi asks. "Oh. While I was making the tea, the hot water spilled on my hands. " I say.

"You shouldn't be making tea then, since you're blind." He says. I was getting pissed that there was a tick mark on my forehead. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless." I say. "Sorry." Itachi says. "IT's okay." I say. "So you're blind, Miki?" JIraiya asks. "I'm pretty sure I am considering ITachi just said I'm blind." I say. I hear Jiraiya chuckle. I start to smile. "So what's been going on" He asks. Tsunade sighs. "There has been a lot of things going on. Miki? Care to explain." Tsunade says.

"Sure." I say. I grab a stool to sit on. "Well to start of, when you died I came to save you. I had placed you and Itachi in a hidden hideout. Naruto went to train with Fukatsu to learn Sage Mode which I have also mastered. There was an attack on the Lead by Pein or you could say Nagato... I became the Sixth Hokage after the destruction of the village and because Tsunade was in coma so someone needed to be Hokage. I couldn't let Danzo be the Hokage so I was nominated to become Hokage. There was a Five Kage Meeting, which Danzo and his men escorted me too."

"The meeting was disrupted by the Akatsuki, but mostly by Sasuke.. who killed Danzo. The leader of the Akatsuki had declared the Fourth Ninja War... therefore the 5 Great Hidden Villages have joined forces as the Allied Shinobi Force. This is what has happened so far. The village is still trying to recover from Nagato's attack." I say. "A lot of things have happened." Jiraiya says. There is a moment of silence. "Well let's get you something to eat. Tsunade?" I say. "Oh. Yeah." She says.

Tsunade and I walk to the kitchen to prepare lunch for us. I hear Tsunade sigh. "What's wrong?" I ask. "There just so much stress. There's going to be a war and we still need to recover from Nagato's attack." She says. "You're right." I say. "So what are we going to make?" She asks. "I'll tell you when we're further away from the guys." I say.

**Jiraiya's POV**

Tsunade and Miki left to make lunch. I sigh. "What is it?" Itachi asks. "Miki has so much responsibilities at such a young age." I say. Itachi nods. "I'm sure she's the youngest Hokage or Kage." ITachi says. "Do you know how she lost her eyesight?" I ask. Itachi nods. "She had a battle with an Akatsuki member. She had sacrificed herself for her friend. To release the ritual place on her.. the price was her eyesight." Itachi says. "I see..." I say. "IT seems that Miki has gotten new powers." Itachi says.

I give Itachi a surprised face. "She has these marking on her palms. She says it's a gift from her father, but she didn't tell me what it does." Itachi says. _She is a very strong kunoichi._ I start to smell something good. ITachi and I both look at each other. WE start heading towards the kitchen.

**Miki's POV**

The food is done. We had just placed the food on the table. I felt Itachi's and JIraiya's chakra by the hallway. _They're thinking their sly._ I smile. "You guys can come out now." I say. I hear them run into a wall. I chuckle slightly. "You caught us." Jiraiya says. "Well come and sit down. We just finished cooking." Tsunade says. *cough* *cough*

"I mean Miki just finished cooking." She says. I smile. "I made some roasted fish, miso soup, sushi, and dango." I say. Their face brightens up. We all sit down except me. "What's wrong?" Tsunade says, I smile trying to hold back the tears. "I'm just glad you guys are alright and alive." I say. I hear them laugh. "It's thanks to you that Itachi and I are alive." JIraiya says. I smile. "Anyone want tea?" I ask. Someone comes rushing to me. "I'll take it. Don't wanting you to get burned again." Tsunade says.

"Alright then." I say. I go sit down while Tsunade gets the tea ready. "This smells delicious." Itachi says. "And it's tastes delicious too." I say. "Well...let's eat!" JIraiya says. I slap his hands away. "Wait for Tsunade." I say sternly. "Hai..." JIraiya says. Tsunade comes walking in with the tea. "Here we go." Tsunade says. "LEt's eat." I say. "Itadakimasu!" We all say in unison. I take a few bites and I put my bowl of rice down.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya asks. I try sensing for chakra. _Byakugan._ I look around. _Kuso._ "I'm sorry, I have to leave. My ANBU ninjas are trying to find me." I say as I get up. "I have to go, but enjoy lunch. I will bring groceries later and If I can't... I'll leave that job to Tsunade." I say. They nod. I head towards the door. I turn around to look at them. "Don't die on me again. I'm glad you guys are okay." I whisper.

I turn around and head out the door. I did a hand seal and teleported into my office. Right after I come in.. 2 ANBU come into my office. They bow and rise again. "The Kages want to have a meeting. They want to meet you in the Land of IRon." One of them say. "Very well. I will take you two with me. We will depart in an hour. Please notify Lady Tsunade that I will be departing that she will have to take the role of Hokage while I am gone." I say.

"Hai." They say and disappear. I teleport back to my place to pack. I just grabbed essential items. I quickly change my clothes. I walk out the door heading to the gates. The atmosphere of the village is peaceful. _I can't let this peace be destroyed by Obito._ I am walking by the woods. I feel a chakra flare behind me. I just kept walking. The person got closer. I turn around to face the person, but I feel a cloth up to my mouth and darkness consumes me.

**?'s POV**

_I finally got her. I can use her against the villages. _She is knocked out. I put her over my shoulder traveling to the hideout. _Let's see what they're going to do without one of their trump cards._ I look around to see if anyone is around. _Kamui._ I look around to see I am now in the hideout. Sasuke is still recovering from an eye transplant. I take Miki to one of the rooms and lock her in there. I talk to Sasuke's room. KNOCK KNOCK "Come in." Sasuke says.

I walk into the room. "What is it?" He asks. I chuckle. "I have captured her." I say. He looked confused. "Who did you capture?" He asks. I smirk. "Hagoromo Miki." I say. There is a tense atmosphere. "You can go see her if you like." I say. I walk to the door and left. _Spend your time with her. By the end of this war...she won't be here. Go to her while you can...Uchiha Sasuke._ I chuckle as I walk down the hallway.


	4. I'M WHAT!

**Sasuke's POV**

I'm walking to Miki's room. _Why is she here?_ I stop in front of her room. I quietly walk into her room. I turn on the lights seeing her laying on the ped. I stare at her. _DaMN IT! The urges._ I put a stool next to the bed. I take a swat and look at her features. _I have only seen her twice in 3 years._ I brush my hand across her cheeks. She flinches from my touch. I frown.

_I miss you, Miki. I regret leaving you, but it was to keep you away from the darkness in my heart. _I grab a blanket and I cover her with it. _What is Tobi planning to do with her? _I move her hand and I see her palm. _What is this?_ I look to see a circle and a crescent moon both on different palms. She starts to stir.

**Miki's POV**

I feel warm. I try to open my eyes. I sit up. _Bad headache._ I start to remember what happened and I activate my Sharingan. I look around to see... Sasuke. "I see you are awake." HE says. I start to wobble trying to sit up completely. Before I fall, arms surround me. _Kuso. The dream took a lot of energy out of me._ I take a deep breath. _Iryo Ninjutsu: Ya Jutsu_ (Medical Ninjutsu: Resurge Jutsu)

My body starts to heal. I have more chakra now. I look at Sasuke. "Why am I here?" I ask. "Hn." HE says. I scoff. He sighs. "Tobi just brought you here. He didn't tell me why." HE says. "I think I know why." I whisper. _Nobody is suppose to know about it. The secret is hidden beneath the Uchiha compound, but can only be accessed by strong shinobi...Obito is not that strong to open it._ My stomach growls.

I blush. "I'll get you some food." He says. I nod. Sasuke leaves the room. _I need a shower._ I take off my clothes and hop into the shower. I start thinking about my dream.

**Dream**

I'm walking around in a tunnel of light. "Hello, darling." Someone says. I smile. "Dad." I say. I see him up ahead. I walk towards him. "Good to see you dad." I say. He walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. "Why am I here?" I ask. "I will be training you to use the new powers you have awakened." He says. I'm confused. "HOw are you going to train me?" I ask. He smiles. "Through your dreams. I'll visit you at least twice a week." He says. I nod. "So today is one of those days I get trained by you?" I say.

He nods. "Miki. You can heal anything with your new powers, including you blindness." HE says. I am surprised. I think about it for a moment. I shook my head. "I would rather use my powers for others than for myself." I say. I say with a smile. Dad seemed surprised but proud by my answer. "I see." He says. He smiles. "Well...let's begin." He says. I nod

(They start training)

**End of the Dream**

I open my eyes and turn off the water. I grab a towel from a cabinet. I wrap it around my body. I sigh. _I should have asked Sasuke to bring me clothes._ I walk out into the room. I grab an extra towel to dry my hair. I sit on the bed while I'm drying my hair. The door opens. "Hey I bro-" Sasuke stops and his face is all red. O/O

"What...you've never seen a girl in a towel before?" I ask with a smirk. _He's fun to tease._ "Hn. I brought you clothes and food." He says. He walks to the bed and sits down. "Sasuke...?" I say. He doesn't answer. "I want you to tell me the truth. Do you...hate me?" I ask. Tears are threatening to fall. "I-" Sasuke starts to say, but I run off to the bathroom not wanting to hear his answer. I feel a drop on my wrist. I look back to see Sasuke holding my wrist.

Before I could think...Sasuke pushes his lips against mine. _I miss our sweet kisses._ We pull back for air. I look at the floor. Sasuke uses his hand to lift my chin so I would look at him. "I love you, Hagoromo Miki." He says. I blush. "I love you too." I say. I tiptoe and gave him a kiss. The kiss turns into a full on make-out session. I feel him have a boner and I smirk. "Do you want me that badly, Uchiha Sasuke." I say. He blushes. Sasuke pushes me down on the bed. "ARe you sure it's alright?" He aks. I nod. "Be gentle." I say. He crouches to kiss me. "I will." He says.

(You imagine what happens)

**Sasuke's POV**

I start to wake up. I feel a warmth next to me. I smile realizing that it's MIki. _Last night was the best night of my life. _I snuggle next to Miki. She starts to move around. I see her start to sweat. I shake her awake. Her eyes open. "Are you ok?" I ask. She smiles. "Yeah I'm fine. JUst one of my dreams." She says. I kiss her on the forehead.

She smiles. There is a knock on the door. I jump up. I throw my shirt to Miki. "Wear that. I'll get you some clothes later." I say. She nods and quickly put on the shirt and her undergarments. I open the door to see...Tobi or you could say Madara. "Training." HE says. "Hn. I'll come in a bit." I say. "Don't go off and do it again." Tobi says as he turns around. I start blushing. O/O

"Miki...I'll be back. Let me grab some clothes for both of us. Also...you look great with my clan symbol. I say and teleport to my room.

**Miki's POV**

I smile. I think about what just happened last night and I blush 60 shades of pink. It suddenly goes away when I run to the bathroom to...puke. _Why am I puking? Kuso. Don't tell me I'm...No! I can't be. It's just my imagination. _I flush the toilet and wash out the puke around my mouth in the sink.

I go to my scroll to grab my toothbrush. I quickly brush my teeth before Sasuke comes in. Right when I put my toothbrush away, Sasuke came into the room. "I brought you some clothes, they were clothes I wore when I was younger. I also brought breakfast." He says. I smile. I grab the clothes from him and I start to change. "Ahem." Sasuke says. I froze. _I forgot about Sasuke._ "well I'm almost dressed, plus you already saw my body before." I say and smirk at him. He blushes.

I think about when I threw up. "Hey...Sasuke?" I say. "What is it?" He asks. "Umm, did we use...protection last night?" I ask. He goes pale. "Umm. Let me think. Umm...no." He says. I start to tense. _What if I get pregnant? I can't be pregnant when there is a war going on. I mean I don't mind having Sasuke's child, but there is going to be a war. _I start to panic. I feel arms go around my waist.

"Calm down. If it happens, it happens. I'll be there for you." He says. I start to calm down. He kisses me on the cheek. "I need to go train with Tobi. I'll be back in a few hours." He says. I nod. "I'll be here waiting for you to finish." I say. I kiss him on the lips. He leaves. I sigh. I sit on the bed and start to conduct a new ninjutsu to check something.

I finally come up with it. _Okay, let's do this to make sure._ I did the hand seals. _Iryo Ninjutsu: Hanki No Kensaku_ (Medical Ninjutsu: Pregnancy Search) I move my index and middle finger together and move it around my lower abdomen. Through my fingers I start to feel something. That's when I knew...

I WAS PREGNANT.

I hear a voice by the door. I release my ninjutsu. I activate my Sharingan. I see Zetsu appear from the ground. "What is it Zetsu?" I ask. He starts chuckling. "What's so funny?" I ask. He walks closer to me. "I have a mission to fulfil." He says. I start to sweat. Suddenly he pulls out something and I black out.

**Zetsu's POV**

I pulled out the mechanism Tobi told me to use on Miki. When the bright light dimmed...Miki was encased in ice. _Try to help your friends with the war now_.


	5. SHE'S GONE! The Reveal of Hagoromo Miki

**Sasuke's POV**

I am beading with sweat. _Man! Training with Madara is tiring._ Madara smirks. "Why are you smirking?" I ask. He chuckles. "Your darling Miki is going to sleep forever." He says. I am piss. "Teme! What did you do to Miki?!" I shout. He chuckles. "I had Zetsu encase her into an ice shell." HE says. I run out of the run into my room.

I look around to see her gone. I turn around to see Madara. "Where is she, Madara?" I say with venom in my voice. _I am piss. Where the hell did he put her?_ "You'll never know." He says and disappears.. I punch the wall. _I should have been there for her. Why would I think she would be safe in the Akatsuki hideout._ I keep punching the wall, but I turn around and let my back lean against the wall.

I slide down onto the floor. _KUSO!_ I punch the ground. A tear goes down my cheeks. _I swear I will find you, Miki!_

**Madara's POV**

I chuckle. _You'll never be able to find her, Sasuke. _I transport to my dimension. I turn around to see Miki encased in ice. I go up to the ice and touch it. _You're my trump card now._ I still remember when I found out about her powers.

**Flashback**

I found a secret hideout with information about the Six Path's family. I finally found the profile on his daughter...Hagoromo Miki. I open the file and my eyes widen about the amount of power she has.

Hagoromo Miki

Daughter of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki.

Powers include:

She has the strength and power of her brothers Indra and Asura. She has powers from her father as well.

She has the power to see the future because of her mother's side of the family.

She has the power of each tailed beast sealed inside of her.

She has an enormous amount of chakra can be equaled to all the tailed beasts together.

She has all the kekkei genkai.

She has all the releases.

She can talk telepathically to people.

She can create her own jutsu within seconds.

She can summon the dead and give them life

*Each person she brings back, shortens her life span*

I finish reading her powers and smirk. _I can use her as back-up if I can't get the Eight-tails and Nine-tails since she has a part of their powers sealed within her. _

**End of Flashback**

_Her powers will help me create a new world compared to this trashed filled reality._

**Tsunade's POV**

Miki has been gone for over 24 hours. The whole village was in panic, but I was able to calm them down. _Why did she have to disappear when the war is about to start. _I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I say. The ninjas that walk in are Naruto, Yamato, and a few others. (I don't remember who went so if you know please tell me.)

"I have a mission for you." I say. Naruto grins. He's been down lately since the disappearance of Miki. "You will be going on a high ranked mission." I say. He starts smiling really huge now. "What rank is it?" He asks. I smile. "It could be an A or B- ranked mission." I say. "Ok. I'll complete that mission. You better believe it." He says. I nod.

"You will be accompanying Killer Bee to an island for this mission. Keep your ears up for any suspicions while you are traveling." I say. They all nod. "You are dismissed. Meet at the gates within 2 hours." I say. They all leave the room. "Yamato." I say. He turns around. "Yes." He says. "As you know this is a secret mission to keep Naruto away from the war. Please make sure it stays that way and help him control the Nine-tails." I say. He nods.

After he leaves, I sigh. _Where are you, Miki? Should I send a squad of ninjas to try to find her again?_ I stop thinking about it. _She can take care of herself. _I start working on the papers. _This is going to be a long day._

**Kakashi's POV**

Kakashi

Miki

Naruto has now been sent to his mission. _He's going to be mad when he finds out his to protect him and Bee. _I sigh. Miki has been missing. Nobody knows where she is. I feel a sharp pain in my head and I sit down on my bed.

Kakashi...

_Why do I here Miki's voice in my head?_

Kakashi!

Miki?

Yes it's me, Miki.

Where did you go?

I've been kidnapped by Madara.

Why did he kidnap you?

He's planning to use me as a trump card because of my powers.

By the way... how can you talk to me like this? In my head?

It's just one of my powers.

Where are you? We need to find you so you can help us in the war.

I'll be fine. I can take care of myself. It's just that I'm in a weak state right now, but just a week or so. I'll be back in shape.

All right then.

Well I have to go. I need to save my chakra to find my strength again since I'm stuck in ice.

You're stuck in ice?!

Yeah? I can handle it. Don't worry about me. By the time the war starts...I'll be there to support you guys. Oh yeah...um...

What is it?

I'm pregnant with Sasuke's child.

WHAT?! Sorry for overreacting. Good for you, but are you sure you want to participate in the war in your condition.

Yes I will. I want to participate for the sake of my child's future and I will not get hurt for my sake, Sasuke's, and my unborn baby,

All right then. Take care.

Take care Kakashi. Oh yeah...Let Tsunade know that I'm fine and she doesn't need to worry about me.

Ok.

The conversation ends. I smile. _She's alive._ I am happy knowing that Miki is alive although she is not in the best condition. She is alive is all that matters. I stop and think.

_Sasuke...You need to know that Miki is carrying your child._


	6. We Found Her!

**Kakashi's POV**

I've been trying to find Sasuke. I can't find him. _Where is he when Miki needs her the most?!_ I continue my search, but I get stop by a crow flying around in a circle. I sigh. "I have to go to the Hokage." I whisper. I use my Body Flicker Technique. _I guess this works out great. I can tell her where Miki has been. _I knock. "Come in." Tsunade says.

I walk into the room. "You called for me?" I say. She nods. "I will have Naruto go on a mission, but it is to keep him and Killer Bee safe. HE should not know about our plans." She says. I nod. I sigh. "What is it, Kakashi?" She says. I look at her straight in the eye. "I was able to contact Miki." I say. Her face showed that she was shocked and happy. "How? Where is she?" She asks.

"I will tell you from the beginning...She was able to contact me telepathically. I don't know how, but that's what she told me. She said that she was kidnapped by Madara. So she is located at an Akatsuki hideout. Another thing is...she is currently encased in a shell." I say. "WHAT?!" She shouts. "Calm down, Tsunade-sama. I said the same thing, but she told me that she will be alright."

"She just needs to regain her strength and chakra before she can break out. Another thing...she's pregnant...with Sasuke's child." I say. Her jaw dropped. I sigh. _I shouldn't have told her if this was her reaction._ She finally picks her jaw up. "How many months is she?" She asks. I shrug. "Probably just a few days." I say. She nods.

"Well...Hatake Kakashi, I have a mission for you. You are to find Hagoromo Miki, the Sixth Hokage until the Fourth Ninja War starts." She says. I nod. I leave the room. _Please be safe, Miki._

**Miki's POV**

My strength is almost done recovering, just a little more. _A few more minutes and I can break out of this ice prison._ I sense Obito. He smirks. I pretend I'm asleep. "Oh Miki...I will be able to use you to dominate the world. I can use you as a trump card against your own village." He says. I frown. _He's planning to use my powers is he? I won't let him use my powers against the ones I love._ I smirk. _95%...98%...100%_. I open my eyes and he seems surprised.

I start to melt the ice with my Lava Release. The ice starts to melt. "How are you awake?" He says. I smirk. "You will never be able to use my powers for your own selfish reasons." I say. This time it was his turn to smirk. "How are you going to get out of my dimension? The only way you can get out if I let you out." He says. I start to laugh. "My Sharingan is a lot stronger than yours and don't stop to think that you are stronger than me." I say.

I quickly activate my Sharingan. _Kamui._ I open my eyes to see that I am back in Sasuke's room. _I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave._ I grab my scrolls and leave to the hallways. I start running, but I know someone is following me. _Kuso!_ I turn around to see Obito. "I won't let you leave." He says. "Watch me." I say and I start to attack him.

I take out my kunai and shuriken. I place poison on them. I throw them towards him. He smirks. He dodges them. "That puny trick won't get me." He says. "Are you sure?" I say. He looks down to see three kunai stuck in his thighs and one shuriken stuck in his arm. While he is distracted, I leave the hideout.

I run as far as I can. I don't stop for a second. _I need to get far away from the hideout or else he'll be able to find me and take me back with him._ I place the scrolls that I was holding into my pouch. _Time to go back to Konoha._

****Time Skip****

I've been running for hours. I finally stop to wash up at a river. I take off my clothes and dip into the water. I scrub myself until I'm clean. Suddenly I sense someone's chakra within a 2 mile radius from me. I get out of the river and quickly change. I hide in the bushes and diminish my chakra. The chakra stops right in front of me.

I look up a bit to see the enemy. I smile when I see who it is. It's...

KAKASHI!

I jump onto him. "Kakashi!" I shout. He turns and his eyes are wide. He hugs me back. "It's nice to see you again, Kakashi." I say. He ruffles my hair. "Nice to see you too, Miki." He says. I pull back away from the hug. "How come you're here?" I ask. He rubs the back off his neck. "I was ordered to find you until the war starts by Tsunade-sama." He says. I nod.

I punch his arm slightly. "Well...thanks for finding me or else I would have gotten lost trying to find my way back home." I say. He chuckles. I lose my balance and get dizzy. Kakashi's arms catch me before I fall. He looks worried. He touches my head. "Miki! You're burning up!" He says. "I'm alright. Just a little rest and I should be fi-" I fell into darkness not being able to finish my sentence.

**Kakashi's POV**

Miki has a major fever. I put my finger to her neck to check her pulse. Her pulse was slow and it was faint. It must be from her escaping. I'm guessing she didn't get any food while she was imprisoned. I quickly run to the village. _Luckily she was only a few miles away from the village._ I am 5 miles away from the village. I pick up my speed so I could get to the hospital faster to give her medical attention. _Miki, you better not get worse on me._

I finally see the village gates ahead of me. I run as fast as I could. Ignoring the calls from Kotetsu and Izumo. I quickly run into the hospital. I run in and the nurse looks frantic. "Doctors! We need help!" One of the nurses says. The nurse takes Miki out of my arms and put her on a gurney to take her. I look at one of the doctors. "Please take care of her." I say. He nods. "I will try my best." He says and leaves to help Miki.

I teleport to the Hokage office. I was in a hurry so I didn't knock. *POOF* I am now in the office. "Ah." Tsunade says. I bow down. "I apologize Tsunade-sama, but we have an emergency." I say. "What is it?" She says while she fixes her paper since I scared her it fell all over the place. "I have found Miki. She is currently in the hospital for care." I say.

Her eyes widen. "You should have told me that earlier. Let's go." She says. I nod and we were out the door.

**Tsunade's POV**

I am rushing towards the hospital with Kakashi following behind me. "What is her room number, Kakashi?" I ask. "It's room 264." He says. I rush to the second floor. _257...258...259...260...262...264!_ I quietly open the door to see a sleeping Miki. I smile and sigh in relief. I walk to her side. "Where did you find her, Kakashi?" I ask. "I was just starting my mission just 5 miles away from here when I encountered her. I'm sure she was able to escape by herself. I'm guessing that she hasn't had any food or water for the days she's been gone." Kakashi says. I sigh. One of the doctors walk in.

"Ah...Tsunade-sama. I have some urgent news to share with you." HE says. I frown. "Yes? What is it?" I ask. "It seems that Miki is in coma. She may have had a lot of strength to begin with, but with her being pregnant it put a big strain on her body." He says. Kakashi and I both frown. "I see...You are dismissed." I say. He nods and leaves the room. I once again sigh. "How long do you think she will stay in coma?" Kakashi asks. I shake my head. "It could be days...weeks...or months." I say. Kakashi sighs.

"I leave it to you to tell her team mates about her return." I say to Kakashi. I kiss Miki on the forehead and leave the room. I start heading towards the house in the woods. _I have to tell Itachi and Jiraiya._ As the minutes pass by, I got closer to the house. I finally look up to see the house. I walk up to the house and knock. The one who opens the door is Itachi. "Nice to see you Tsunade-sama." He says. He suddenly notices my mood. "What has happened?" He says. "I'll tell both of you guys in the living room." I say. He nods and lets me into the house.

I walk into the living room. "I will go get Jiraiya." Itachi says. I nod and wait. A few seconds later, Jiraiya and Itachi walk into the room. "Have you come to see your lo-" Jiraiya stops his sentence when he sees my expression. "What has happened?" JIraiya says. "Sit down and I'll tell you." I say. They quickly sit down and stare at me. I sigh. "I don't know if you guys have noticed, but Miki was kidnapped a few days ago." I say.

"What?!" JIraiya shouts. Itachi frowns. "Luckily, Kakashi was able to find her this morning. According to the information Kakashi got from Miki while she was kidnapped was that her kidnapper is Madara." I say. Jiraiya starts to frown. "She is currently in coma. Another thing is that, Itachi you specifically need to know that...Miki is...pregnant...with...Sasuke's baby." I say. Itachi has a surprise expression.

"Does Sasuke know about this?" Itachi asks. I shake my head. "She was taken away from Sasuke before he could find out. I plan on letting Miki decide when she has waken up to tell Sasuke when she is ready." I say. He nods. "That would be best." He says. I stand up. "I will be seeing you then. I have things to take care of." I say and walk out the door.

_Miki...please wake up. We need you in this fight. _


	7. Recovering

**Naruto's POV**

We finally reached the island. I see Yamato staring at a piece of paper. "Naruto! Come here." He says. I get nervous. _Did I do something wrong?_ I walk towards him. "What is it?" I ask. He smiles. "It seems Kakashi was able to find Miki. Although her current condition is not the best, but it's not the worst either." He says. I smile. _YAY! Go Kakashi!_ I stop my internal cheering. _Her current condition is not the best?_

I look at Yamato. "What do you mean that she is not in the best condition?" I ask. Yamato frowns. "She is currently in coma. It's probably from her overusing her powers in the state she was in when she escaped." He says. I nod. "What state was she in?" I ask. Yamato sighs. _"Do I have to ask so many questions?" _Yamato thought.

"She is pregnant, meaning she escaped with a baby inside of her. Using all that strength can put a strain on her body, when her chakra is mainly focused on the baby." Yamato says. I nod. "I see...so Miki-chan is...pregnant...WHAT SHE'S PREGNANT!" I shout. Yamato has his ears covered with his hands. "Who's baby is it? Don't tell me it was her kidnapper." I say.

"The baby Miki is holding inside of her is your...best friend's baby." Yamato says. My jaw drops. "IT'S SASUKE'S BABY!" I yell out. Yamato comes over and moves his hand over my mouth. "Be quiet about this topic. We may still be in enemy reach. You can not let this information reach the enemy's ears. Do you understand?" Yamato says. I nod. _I can't believe Miki is pregnant with Sasuke's child. Does Sasuke know about this yet?_

"Naruto! Time to start your training! Ya fool!" Killer Bee says. I turn around to face him. "I'm coming!" I say.

**Sasuke's POV**

_I have to find her._ I am wondering around doing my mission given to me by Madara. I couldn't take the frustration anymore

(Miki , Sasuke)

Sasuke?

Who is this?

It's me, silly.

I start to smile. It's really her. I couldn't believe it. _She's safe. Away from Madara._

How are you able to talk to me like this?

It's a perk from being in the Hagoromo family.

*chuckle* I have been worried sick about you. Where are you?

*sigh* I am currently in Konoha Hospital. It seems that I am in coma.

WHAT?! How are you able to contact me if you're not conscious?!

I don't have to be conscious to be able to telepathically speak with someone.

I'm glad you're safe.

The thing is I'm...

Not sure when I am going to wake up.

(You probably thought I was going to have Miki tell Sasuke that she was pregnant. No? Oh well. ;P)

I see. Get a good rest then. Don't use your energy to talk to me. I'll be able to talk to you soon.

Ok. I love you...Duck-Butt.

I love you too...Hot-head

(Do you get why I used 'Hot-head'? You don't know? *sigh* It's because her hair is red and the color red is suppose to be 'hot'. Oh well, don't worry about my stupid commentary.)

I smile knowing that Miki is safe, but a bit uneasy knowing that she is currently in coma. _I'm sure this war will start in a few days. Time to solidify my resolve._

****Couple Days Later****

**Kakashi's POV**

I am walking up the stairs towards Miki's room. I open the door to her room. I sigh. I replace the dead lotus flowers with new daisy flowers. I pull up a chair and place it next to Miki's bed. I hold her hand. _Miki, please wake up soon. We are all worried about you. _I feel her stir. "Miki." I whisper. She stops moving. I sigh.

"I'll come by later." I say to her and exit the room. I exit the hospital, but I stop spotting the flying bird above me. I use my Body Flicker jutsu to transport to the office. I appear in front of the Hokage door. I knock. "Come in." Tsunade says. I walk inside. I bow. "What is it that you needed?" I ask.

"I have recently came back from another meeting with the Kages deciding who will be leading each division. First Division will be commanded by Darui. Second Division will be commanded by Kitsuchi. Third Division will be commanded by you, Hatake Kakashi. Fourth Division will be commanded by Gaara. Fifth Division will be commanded by Mifune. Kankuro, captain of the Surprise Attack Division. Shizune, captain of the Logistical Support and Medical Division. Inoichi, captain of the Intelligence Division. Finally, captain of the Sensory Division is Ao." She says.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I say. "Well because you are one of the commanders." She says. "What?" I say. She nods. She lifts up a piece of paper. "Hatake Kakashi, commander of the Third Division for Short-to-Mid Range Division." She says. "I see." I say. "You are dismissed. Another thing...has Miki awaken yet?" She asks. I shake my head. "I see." She says. I bow. "I will be leaving then." I say.

I exit the building. I walk to the KIA stone. "Obito...Rin...there is a war going on. One that I wished that would never happen for this generation or any generation. I will protect those in my division and others." I say.

**Kabuto's POV**

I am reanimating Akatsuki members when I notice something. Itachi isn't reanimated. _He's not dead._ I sigh. "Let's get on with this war." Madara says. "Have you gotten Yamato?" I ask. He nods. I smirk. "Let the Fourth Ninja War Begin." I say. I do the Reanimation jutsu bringing back dozens of souls back from the dead.

"I will be leaving the rest up to you." He says. I nod. He leaves me with Anko and I with my pieces.

**Tsunade's POV**

I walk to the home of Jiraiya and Itachi. I knock on the door. Jiraiya opens the door. "Come in." He says. I walk into the living room. "Jiraiya...Itachi. I need your help with something." I say. "What is it?" They ask. " You may have not noticed, but a war is coming and I need your help. Itachi...I need you to help on the battlefield. You don't have to take orders from others. Do what think is right. I trust your judgement."

"Jiraiya...I will need you to be with me with the other Kages to help come up with plans. I may need you on the battlefield later. Will you guys accept?" I say. They think about it. They both nod. "We will do whatever it takes to win this war." Itachi says. "Alright then. Be alert. The war can happen at any time." I say. They nod. "I must leave then. I must also be alert for the sake of the ninja world." I say and exit the building.

Heading back to the office. Right as I sit down in my chair. An ANBU comes in. "Excuse me for the intrusion, but we have urgent news." She says. "What is it?" I say. "The enemies have begun to move. The Fourth Ninja War is starting." He says. "WHAT?!" I shout. She doesn't move an inch. " Please bring Inoichi here, immediately." I say. She nods.

****A few minutes later****

"What is it that you needed, Hokage-sama?" Inoichi asks. "Kai. Please alert all ninjas to prepare for battle and get to their divisions." I say. "Yes." Says the ANBU and leaves. "The war is beginning. I need you to contact all the Kages immediately. DO you think you can do it?" I ask. He looks a bit uncertain.

"I don't know if I can." He says. I sigh. "I can." Says a voice I recognize. I look at the direction where the voice came from.

"Miki?" I say.


	8. Fourth Ninja War Begins

**Miki's POV**

"Miki?" Tsunade says. I smile. "Hey. Nice to see you!" I say. She walks over to me and hugs me. "It's good to see you back on your feet again." She says. "I am able to communicate with all the villages if you want me too." I say. "OR you sure you can do it in your condition." She says. I nod. "Do you need any equipment?" She asks. I shook my head.

I close my eyes and concentrate. I contact every person that I could that is our ally.

The enemy has started their move. Everybody go to the Sand Village at their respective spots.

I open my eyes. "There it's done." I say. I look over Tsunade's shoulder to feel Inoichi's chakra signature. "Hey!" I say. He smiles. "It's nice to see you again, Miki." He says. "Alright, tell every ninja to prepare to travel to the Sand." Tsunade says. "I can do that for you." I say. I close my eyes once again. I contact all Leaf Ninjas.

We are to head towards the gates to travel to the Sand!

"That's done for you." I say. "Ok. Let's go get packed and ready. We will leave as fast as we can." Tsunade says. I nod. I teleport to my room to grab extra weapons and bandages. I close my eyes and rub my stomach. "We have to get through this, okay?" I say. I teleport to the gates. I see a couple people begin to gather at the gates. "Hey Izumo, Kotetsu!" I say. They come running towards me.

"You're all right!" They say and squeeze me. "Stop!" Someone says. It's Kakashi. "You guys are hugging her to tight." He says. "Sorry." They say. "It's alright. Next time, just be careful." I say. I turn around to hug Kakashi. "Are you sure you want to fight in this war in your condition?" He asks. I nod. "This is my fight too. I will not stay back and watch my friends be killed." I say. He smiles.

"Just be careful." He says. I nod. "Which division are you in?" He asks. "I'm going to make clones to go to each division." I say. He nods. "Alright! Let's depart!" Tsunade says. "Hai!" We all say and heads towards the Sand.

****Time Skip****

We arrived at the Sand within 2 days. It is currently dawn. "The gates are up ahead." Tsunade says. I smile. _Finally!_ WE all headed in to be greeted by the others ninja. I quickly heal myself and take some food pills and vitamins. I sigh. _This is going to be hard with me being pregnant. _I sense Gaara up ahead. "Hey, Gaara!" I say. He turns around and smiles when he sees me. "How are you doing, Miki?" He asks.

I smile. "Just recently got out of coma. Other than that I'm good." I say. "Oh I see, you just got out of co- What! You just got out of coma. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be resting?" He says. I try to calm him down. "I am fine, Gaara. Just some rest and I'll be good as new." I say. That's when it came.

**MORNING SICKNESS**

I ran away from Gaara to puke somewhere. That's when I felt someone rubbing my back. I turn to feel Gaara's hand. "Are you sure you are ok? Maybe you should check out with a nurse." He says. I wipe the left over puke away and shake my head. "I'm fine, Gaara. I am a medic ninja. I know when I'm sick or not." I say with a smile.

"Alright then. Just be careful." He says. I nod my head. "Well I have business to take care of. I'll see you later then." He says. "See you." I say. He leaves to talk with the Kages. _Shouldn't I be with them too, since I'm the Sixth Hokage? Oh well._ I start to walk around because I was bored. That's when the announcement came.

"EVERY PLEASE GO TO THEIR DIVISION! WE WILL BE STARTING THIS WAR IN ABOUT 10 MINUTES! I REPEAT GO TO YOUR DIVISION!" The speaker says. Everybody starts heading towards their division. I create clones and I send them off to each division. _I'm sorry. I'm going ahead of you guys. _I walk towards the exit of the village.

I teleport where I know the battle will begin. _The real battle of the Fourth Ninja War with begin here with Uchiha Obito and Madara. _I sigh. I start to go through the plan I had made while I was in coma. _I hope this works. _That's when I sensed the familiar chakra signatures. _Zabuza...Haku...Chiyo...Deidara...Sasori._ I tear slips down my cheek. _I will bring you guys back, I swear it on my heart._

I sit at the root of a tree. "I might need to do this if I want to successfully do the jutsu correctly." I whisper. I bring out the palm with a circle and place it on both of my eyes. I remove them and open my eyes. _I can see again. I didn't really want to use my own jutsu on me. but to end this war...I will need it._

The first battle is between Sai and Shin. Second...Kakashi's Division against Kekkai Genkai Ninjas, Zabuza, and the Swordsmen of the Mist. Third battle...First Division against Kinkaku, Ginkaku, White Zetsus. Next...Commando Unit and Fifth Company against Hanzo. Next...Ino-Shika-Cho against Asuma. Next...Third Division against Pakura. The battles go on and on. I sigh. _This war will end ugly without my help. Let's hope my two jutsu will help._

_I will use the death jutsu and the summoning jutsu to end this war._


	9. Itachi and Sasuke

**Naruto's POV**

I am currently training with Bee. I close my eyes and concentrate. I open my eyes to see the cage in front of me. "Brat!" The Kyuubi says. I go up to the seal and I rip it off. As soon as I did that, he came out of the cage roaring at me. We start battling each other. _This is quite hard. _When I finally got a grip on his chakra...his chakra started consuming me.

Right when I thought it was over...I felt a warm glow. I open my eyes to see a lady with red hair. "Who are you?" I ask. She smiles. "Why don't you guess?" She says. _Who is she?_ "You're the Kyuubi in disguise." I say. She starts laughing like crazy. "Yo-" I stop my sentence when she hits me on the head. "No I'm not, dattebane." She says.

"Dattebane?" I say. "I say that when I get excited. I guess, Minato didn't tell you anything." She says. I freeze. "That's right, I'm yo-" She stops her sentence when I go up and hug her. "I missed you, Mom dattebayo" I say. "Dattebayo?" She says and hugs me back. I pull away from her. "There's always something I wanted to ask you if I ever met you." I say. She smiles. "You can ask whatever, but..." She looks ahead. _We need to control the Kyuubi's chakra._

****Time Skip****

(You know what happens.)

I open my eyes to see myself in the Kyubi Mode. "Let's go, Bee." I say. "Yeah." He says. We head towards the exit to be stopped my Iruka and a few others. "Let me pass." I say. "We can't let you pass, Naruto. This war is to protect you and Bee. We will not let you leave." He says. "Then the more reason for me to help out!" I say. Iruka sighs. Bee and I go past them. They stop us again. "You will not be leaving, Naruto." Iruka says.

Bee and I left them behind destroying every barrier to get out of this moving island.

_I'm coming, you guys!_

**Miki's POV**

_I feel Naruto's chakra. I guess he escaped the island. _I am preparing for the battle here. I start preparing the jutsu. I set up traps. _I know exactly where they will land. _I start to feel sick again. I go over to the trees to throw up. I rub my tummy. _Just hang on a little longer, little guy._ I sigh.

I start to feel Obito's chakra, although it was miles away from here. I create another clone to counter him. "Be careful." I say to my clone and she nods. She heads off towards the direction of his chakra. I sit down on the ground. Every ten minutes or so, I send chakra to my clones so they don't disappear on the battle field.

While I sit there, I sense everyone's chakra to see if they are still alive. _Kakashi...Gai...Lee...Sakura...Shizune...Naruto...Neji...Tenten..._ I furrow my brow when I see his reflection. "Nice to see you, Madara." I say. He smirks. "This is only your hologram. Your real self is still traveling." I say. "You are smart." He says. I glare at his Sharingan eye through the hole. "You will never when this war with me here." I say.

"That's why I'm doing this." He says. I get confuse. That's when I feel the sharp pain near my heart. I look to see a kunai punctured into where my heart would be. "You bastard!" I say. He smirks. "Even if you survive that hit, you won't survive the poison on that kunai." He says. He chuckles and his hologram disappears.

My breath becomes shallow and faster. My vision starts to get blurry. My throat burns. Most of all, I'm afraid for my baby. _Kuso! Obito!_ I lose conscious.

****Time Skip****

(I didn't really want to describe all the fighting scene so yeah. There is going to be time skips over the fighting scenes. Sorry, it's just that I'm bad at writing them)

**Sasuke's POV**

I am walking around to see what has been going on when I sense the familiar chakra. _It can't be!_ I start running after the chakra when I see the figure up ahead. "ITACHI!" I shout. He doesn't stop. _Kuso!_ I ran up to him and summon my Susanoo. Itachi uses his Susanoo to deflect my attack. He turns to look at me. "How are you still alive?" I ask.

"You'll figure out soon, but until then...I need to go." He says. "Wait! I know the truth! Madara told me. You were running from me before and now you're still running." I say. He still keeps on jumping on the trees. I follow him. We end up near this cave. "Why are we here?" I say. "I am here for some business for Konoha." He says. I got pissed. "Even through all the stuff they put you through. You still work for them." I say.

"I still work for them because it is my village and I love them. I can't just turn my back on my home village. Even if they did what they did. They did it to protect the village and I respect that." He says. He destroys the wall. It crumbles and at the far end. There he is in a cloak...

KABUTO

"I see you have found me, Uchiha Itachi. Although, I thought you were dead at first but since I couldn't summon you. I suspect that you were still alive." He says with a smirk. "You will release the Reanimation Jutsu, Kabuto." Itachi says. Kabuto chuckles. "That won't do." He says. We standoff at each other. "Sasuke. You should join my side." Kabuto says. I shake my head. "I'm staying right here." I say.

"Alright then...Prepare to die!" Kabuto says. We get locked into battle. "Itachi. Be careful. He uses heat to sense us." I say. He smirks. "A snake expert now." He says. "I had to be. To beat Orochimaru." I say. I hear chuckling throughout the cave. "I am no longer a snake." Kabuto says. He comes out from the shadows. "I am now a dragon. The form that Orochimaru had been longing for" He says. Itachi frowns.

"You remind me of myself, Kabuto." He says. "I am not like you." He says. "Let's get this over with." I say. There is a sound of water dripping and then Itachi goes up to attack him. Slicing his horn with it falling. Kabuto then takes Itachi's sword and hits his body, but then it disperse into crows. The scene kept on replaying in his head. I look towards Itachi. "What did you to him?" I ask.

"I used the Izanagi(I think it's called that) on him. It is a powerful jutsu, but it has one loophole." He says. Itachi starts explaining about the Izanagi. "It's time to stop this jutsu." Itachi says. He walk up to Kabuto and he starts weaving signs and Kabuto follows. Finally, the hand seals were done. Reanimation jutsu from all over should be disappearing.

"You know...Miki loves you dearly. She would talk about you all the time when she was trained by the organization." He says. I frown. "Was she happy?" I ask. He chuckles. "She was royally pissed at you, but soon she would calm down. She loves you and it didn't matter if you almost killed her." He says. I sigh. "I will love you always, little brother. Whatever you decide to do." He says and pokes my forehead.

Suddenly the a part of the roof of the cave falls down. Revealing Suigetsu and Jugo. "Hey Sasuke." Suigetsu says. I just glare at him. He turns to see Itachi. "Yikes! Itachi! Wait...I thought you killed him." He says. "I did. But he got revived somehow." I say. He nods slowing. "What are you doing here?" He says. I point in a direction.

Suigetsu looks at what I'm pointing at. "Eww. Kabuto." He says. "Hn." I say. "Oh yeah. I found this scroll in Orochimaru's old hideout. I thought you should see it." He says. He hands me the scroll. I open the scroll to read the content inside of it. "The ones who know everything." I whisper. "Sasuke. I'm going ahead." Itachi says. "Hn." I say. "If you want to know what happened. Ask them. They will tell you." He says and disappears.

I sigh. "First we need to revive Orochimaru." I say. Suigetsu gets pale. "What?! I thought you killed him. If you revive him, he's just going to take advantage of you and this war." He says. I move towards Anko's body. "Hand me a piece of Kabuto." I say. "Eww gross. No." He says. "I'll do it." Jugo says. He goes over to grab a piece of Kabuto. He hands the piece of flesh to me.

I press it against the curse mark on Anko's neck. I slowly step back and slowly Orochimaru crawls out of the curse mark. He then appears. "Sasuke. I didn't think you would be the one to revive me." He says. He looks at Suigetsu and he is hiding behind Kabuto( I think). "Hi...Orochimaru." Suigetsu says. "Just to let you know, Suigetsu. I have no plan in getting involved in this war. I didn't start this war." He says. Orochimaru walks over to Kabuto's standing body and absorbs his powers.

I hand him the scroll. "Why do you want to see them for?" He asks. "They know everything. I want to ask questions." I say. He licks his lips. "I see, but first...we need an Uzumaki mask to summon the Shinigami Demon." He says. "So let's get to it." I say. Jugo and Orochimaru follows leaving Suigetsu. _'They are going to get me killed.'_ Suigetsu thought and reluctantly followed them too.

_Time to talk with the ones who know everything._


	10. How Are You Alive?

**Kakashi's POV**

Naruto, Bee, and Gai were trying their best to hold off the Jinchuuriki and their Beasts. Here I am. Holding onto Miki's cold body. _Come on._ I look through her medical pouch to find the antidote. "Kakashi. You won't find the antidote to that poison. She will eventually die." Madara says. I frown. Suddenly...Miki's body starts to flow a green. As I look at her, the injuries that she gained while we were fighting were being healed.

The green light disappears and her eyes flutter open. "Miki!" I say. She looks around her surrounding. "When did you get here, Kakashi?" She asks. "An hour ago." I say. She sits right up, but then groans in pain. "Be careful, you were just poisoned." I say. "I'm fine now...thanks to my dad." Miki says. I got confused, but I let it slide. Miki grabs her medical pouch and takes out a green fluid and she drinks it.

"That should take away any poison inside of my body." She says. I smile. We run towards Naruto, Bee, and Gai. "I see you have awaken, Miki." Madara says. "I'm so going to kick your bottoms when I have the chance." She says with a tick mark on her forehead. "I would love to see you try." He says. He chuckles. "Have you decided to come to my side yet, Miki?" He says.

**Miki's POV**

I shake my head, but I see everyone else is confuse. "Why don't you explain what you have inside of you, Miki?" Madara says. _Ass._ "Sure. I have all the Tailed Beasts inside of me...Shukaku...Matabi...Isobu...Son Goku...Kokuou...Saiken...Choumei...Gyuuki...and Kurama. I am the Jubi Jinchuuriki!" I say. Naruto comes up to me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks. "I didn't find out until recently and I was busy with Hokage duties." I say.

"This is no time to chat in front of the enemy!" Kakashi says. I nod. I look at Naruto. "It seems you have obtain Nine-Tails Mode." I say. Naruto grins and nods. I close my eyes.

I see you have finally let him in.

Oh shut your trap, brat.

*chuckle* You have gotten a soft side now...Kurama.

Now get out there and put on your mode.

Roger that!

I open my eyes to look directly at Obito. We had to fight off the Tailed Beasts. _I'm sorry, you guys. _I quickly do a jutsu. "Mokuton: Sokubaku(Wood Style: Restraint)" I whisper. The woods started to surround and imprison each and every beast. "I restricted their movement!" I shout. Gai, Naruto, and Kakashi go after Madara.

_If you only knew who he was...Kakashi._ I put most of my strength to confine them so I could go help out with defeating Obito. _I have to wait until the real Madara shows up. I have to stall._ That's when it happened. **THE MADARA **had shown up next to Obito. "Why are you here? I thought the Kages took care of you. If you're here then..." Naruto says. I frown. I teleport next to Naruto. "They were too weak." He says.

"Who are you? You're not the real Madara." Naruto says. Obito chuckles. "I am Nobody. The world doesn't need to know who I am." He says. I start to get mad. "You have no right to call yourself Nobody after all you have done." Naruto says. Madara smirks. "I know who you are." I say calmly. They all look at me with a surprised face.

"How do you know who he is, Miki-chan?" He says. "That's a secret to be revealed later." I say. I glare at Obito. "You don't know who I am. You're just bluffing." He says. I chuckle. "Well then let's start a story. There was once a team with a blonde-haired sensei with three students. Two boys and one girl. The girl had brown short hair with purple markings on her face. One of the boys was an Uchiha, the other had gray hair. Once they went on a mission and the sensei left them for a separate mission."

"On the students mission, the gray hair boy was captain. The young girl got kidnapped by enemy ninja. The gray hair boy had decided that he would continue the mission, but the Uchiha decided otherwise. He told this phrase to the gray hair boy. 'Those who break the rules are scum, but...those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.' On that fateful day, that Uchiha decided to risk his life to save the gray hair boy. In return...the right side of his body was crushed."

"As a present for the young new gray haired jounin...the Uchiha decided to give him his Sharingan as a gift. They left him to his request. Little did they know. That Uchiha had...survived. Does it ring a bell, Kakashi?" I ask. "Why would Kakashi know that story, Miki-chan?" Naruto says. "Because that very own gray hair boy was Hatake Kakashi. The blonde-hair sensei is Namikaze Minato...you're father. The brown-hair girl is Nohara Rin. The very Uchiha was Uchih-" I got cut off by Obito.

"NONSENSE!" He yelled. "That has nothing to do with my identity." He says. I look towards Kakashi. He is thinking if what I am implying is true. "Yes it does. The very Uchiha was Uchiha...O-BI-TO" I say. That's when there was a gust of wind passing by. Kakashi looks up towards the so called Obito. "Nonsense. You won't find out the truth until you take off my mask. Until then that story is bull." He says. I chuckle. I teleport next to him.

"When did y-" He starts. "Let's see about that." I say and charge my Chidori at him. _Shoot! I missed!_ That's when Obito and I started a full on taijutsu battle. "Kakashi! Naruto! Help me out!" I say. That's when I felt a familiar chakra and smirked. I got kicked on the stomach and flew off. I waited for the impact, but I got caught by warm arms. I smile. "You're finally here." I say. "Yes I am." The voice says.

I turn around to face...

ITACHI

That's when I started to panic. _My baby._ I tried to sense the baby's chakra and thankfully the baby was fine. "What's wrong?" Itachi says. "He hit my on the stomach." I say. "What was wrong with that?" He says. I sigh. "You're going to be an uncle." I say.

(I don't remember if Miki told Itachi if she was pregnant yet)

Itachi jaw drops. "Hurry. No time to pick up your jaw. Itachi." I say and run off towards the enemy.

**Itachi's POV**

_She's pregnant. She's pregnant. She's pregnant. SHE'S PREGNANT! With who? 'Uncle' It's Sasuke baby's._ I closed off my thinking and start to concentrate on the battle. I join the fight with Kakashi and the others. At that moment, Naruto was able to hit the mask off of Tobi's face with Rasengan. That's when time stood still, especially Kakashi.

"**How are you alive?**" Kakashi asks. The man chuckles. "You didn't expect to see a dead man to take over the world." He says. "Obito." Kakashi says. I look at his eyes. The light in his eyes were gone, but I looked at Miki's determined face. _It seems she still sees lights in his eyes. _I smile. We continued our fight. That's when the Gedo Statue took a hold of all the Tailed Beasts.

"Kuso!" Miki says. She hold her fist together trying to hold down the wood encasing the beasts. I see her start to sweat. It wasn't enough and all the Tailed Beasts got sucked inside the Gedo Statue. Obito even through in Ginkaku and Kinkaku along with the Eight-Tails tentacles. That's when I hear a ton of footsteps behind us. I look behind and smile.

"This is the ALLIED SHINOBI JUTSU!" Naruto yells. We all smile. The Gedo Statue starts to act up. _It's turning into the Bijuu. This isn't good. _I look around and place my stare at Miki. She gave me a sign in ANBU code to stall him until she prepares her jutsu which is going to take a long time. I slightly nod so Obito and Madara don't see it.

That's when I heard her voice inside my head.

Everyone! I need your help. Please stall them for me until I finish doing my jutsu. This jutsu will take away Madara from the battle. It might take me hours. So be prepared for the long endurance. This will end the war along with Madara!

I smile. _She's grown up more than the last time I saw her. _"Let's go for the sake of the world!" I say. They all look at me and got confused. "I'll it explain it later. For now just don't mind him. He's on our side." Miki says with a smile. They all just half-smile at me. That's when we hear chuckling from our enemy side. "You guys won't be able to stop this project." Obito says.

"WE WILL STOP THIS WAR AND YOU!" All the ninjas says.

_This time we will be at peace with all villages after the war when you are gone...Madara._

We all commit the plan and stall for Miki to do her jutsu. Miki teleports towards the edge of this crater and creates and shield around her.

_You're our only chance along with Naruto to win this war, Miki._


	11. Stalling

**Miki's POV**

I start to do the hand seals for the jutsu I was going to use in a bit. _Let's hope they stall Madara and Obito long enough for me to finish the jutsu. _I start hearing screams of my fellow comrades. "NEJI!" Naruto yells. A tear slides down my cheeks. With my left hand I make hundreds of clones. "Please heal anyone who is hurt or dying. Use my necklace." I say to my clones. They nod and leave. I continue my hand seals.

_Hurry!_ I finally finished the hand seals. _Now I have to formulate the chakra correctly for the jutsu. Hold on you guys!_

**Sasuke's POV**

I had just learned what had happened. Now it was my decision to help Konoha or destroy it. I look at all the Hokages and I made my decision. "Let's go to battle." I say. The Hokages smile. We all run outside of the building. That's when I say a flash of red hair. _Miki? _I look more closely. It's Karin. "Sasuke, I will never forgive you." She says. "Sorry." I say. She blushes. "You're forgiven." She says. "Anyone who wants to join in the battle. Get ready." I say.

I look around and I see they are ready. "Let's go." I say. We all head towards the battlefield. The Hokages were faster than we were so they got there before us. I sense the Tsunade's chakra is low. "Karin, Orochimaru, Suigetsu. Go towards where the Kages are. They will need healing." I say. They leave towards their direction while I head towards the battle.

Up ahead, I already see the Hokages fighting. _Where's Miki?_ I land next to the Fourth Hokage and Naruto. "Sasuke." Sakura says. "Why are you here?" Kiba asks. "I am here to help with the war. Once this is over...I will become the next Hokage." I say. They all gasp. "No you won't, I will become the next Hokage, teme." Naruto says. I smirk.

"I'm going to be Hokage too." Kiba says. "You just ruined the moment." Tenten says. I look at Naruto. "Where's Miki?" I ask. He points to a little cave. "She's inside of there preparing her jutsu to finish off Madara. We just need to stall them." HE says. I nod.

**Kakashi's POV**

I am currently fighting Obito. "It's time." Madara says. Obito nods. Suddenly, something unsuspected happened. Obito was becoming the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. _There's two Jubi Jinchurikis?! _The whole area started shaking. That's when I saw Minato, Naruto, Hiruzen, Sasuke, and Tobirama next to me. "Minato-sensei." I say. He smiles at me. "Nice to see you again, Kakashi." He says.

"We are here to help you defeat, Obito." Hiruzen says. "He had just host the Jubi. Be careful." I say. That's when I see a flash of red hair. "Miki?" I say. She turns and smiles. "I thought you were preparing your jutsu." I say. "It's done. I just have to wait for the right timing." She says. I smile. "Well, let's save Obito. He doesn't have full control over the Jubi yet." She says.

"How do you know that?" Minato asked. "I can tell by the way he is acting. He is still going on a rampage." She says. "Who are you?"Tobirama asks. She turns around and faces him. "Nice to meet you, Second Hokage-sama. I am Hagoromo Miki, daughter of the Six Paths." She says. Tobirama's face is full with shock.

"No time to be surprised, Second. We need to stop him." Hiruzen says. "He's right." Miki says. We all get into formation to prepare to fight Obito. Although, suddenly he stops moving. "Kuso. He's gained control of the Jubi." Miki says. I look at her. She nods. _This is going to be a pain in the butt. _

We had go after him. Most of us got injured, but I have to say I got the most injured.

**Miki's POV**

_I need to hurry up and finish this war, but I need Madara to be the Jubi Jinchuuriki first. That's when it happened. _Obito took Kakashi and Sakura to the other dimension. I soon followed after them. A few moments after Kakashi defeated Obito. Kakashi left us to heal him. "Don't let Madara steal the Rinnegan. If he has it, nothing can stop him." Obito says.

Sakura and I are healing him when suddenly Madara appears in front of us. He takes Obito and goes out of the dimension. "Sakura, hang on to me." I say. She does as I say. I move us out of the dimension. That's when I notice Kakashi's Sharingan is gone. I glare at Madara.

He talks about he laid out this whole time of Obito becoming his puppet. He planned out everything. I am beyond piss. That's when Naruto shows up and he heals Kakashi's eye. I smile at him. "It seems you have gotten the power of my brother, Asura and Sasuke got the power of Indra." I say.

He nods. That's when Sasuke shows up. We confront Madara. Naruto on my left, Sasuke on my right, and I'm in the middle with the rest behind us. Madara is now the Jubi Jinchuuriki.

(Sorry, but I'm going to fast forward and kind of follow the manga.)

I look at Sasuke and he has Rinnegan in one of his eyes. That's when we start to battle Madara. Naruto hits Madara's physical body with Sage Ninjutsu while Sasuke hits Madara's body in limbo. "Step back you guys, I'm going to use the jutsu." I say. Right before I could use it. Madara disappear and the person who takes his place is Kaguya.

"Grandma." I say. She smiles at me. "Nice to finally see my granddaughter, but this will have to end." She says. Suddenly the floor turns to lava. We all try our best not to fall in the lava. I climb up the ridge to reach the flat surface. I look at Kaguya. "I am sorry to do this...Grandma." I say as my tears fall.

I do my last hand seal. "Sage Ninjutsu: Tamashiino Ririisu (Soul Release)" I say. Before her soul released, she cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi Genjutsu on the world. I activate my Susanoo to protect me from the genjutsu. Sasuke did the same to protect the others.

"Time for my final jutsu, in case the genjutsu did happen." I say. I do the last hand seal for the jutsu. "Sage Ninjutsu: Kyanseru Tsukuyomi Genjutsu!" I say. Suddenly the genjutsu disappears. I fall down, but before I could someone caught me. That someone was...Kakashi. (You probably thought it was going to be Sasuke)

"You did well." He says. I smile. "I have one more thing to do." I say. I stand up and walk to the middle of the battle field. I start doing the hand seals for a certain jutsu that only I can do.

"Rinnegan: Seishin No Seikatsuni Sanka Suru Zenpou Wo Kuru! ( Spirits Come Forward to Join the Living." I say. Coffins start to appear of the people who were reanimated were joining the living. I also had other people join us.

**Sasuke's POV**

I look around to find my whole clan standing before me. I look around to see Zabuza, Haku, and other people. "She brought them back to life." Someone says. I turn to see Kakashi. "Miki is bringing back the dead of the people we cherished, but usually it would come with a price." He says. I got worried. I started to try to find her.

I finally found her, but she was laying on the ground. "MIKI!" I shout. The others noticed and soon start to surround her body. I looked at her. She was pale as a ghost and cold as ice water.

"Goodbye, my love." I hear as the wind goes by. Tears stream down my face.


	12. S-she's D-dead!

**Sasuke's POV**

"She's dead." I say. All the people that had surround her had a sad face. I see Itachi walk up next to Miki. "I was so happy to become an uncle too." He says. I got confused. "What do you mean 'becoming an uncle'?" I say to Itachi. "She didn't tell you?" He says. "She didn't tell me what?" I say.

"That she was pregnant with your child." He says. I froze. _She didn't tell me that. Why didn't she? I have the right to know that she was carrying my child. She __**was **__carrying my child, but now she is dead and so is the child. _"We will have to bury her properly once we get to Konoha." I say.

Naruto comes and frowns. "She can't be dead. She's the one who saved us." He says. He has tears streaming down his face. "She sacrificed her life to bring us back. Bring back the ones that you guys loved back for you guys." Minato says. Kushina wraps her arms around Naruto to comfort him.

My mom wraps her arms around me too. "I love her. How could she die on me?!" I say. "Shh. She did what she could. Don't blame it on her for dying." She says. Tears run down my face.

**Miki's POV**

I open my eyes to see darkness. I stand up and suddenly there is bright light. I reopen my eyes to see my father. "Dad." I say and run over to him. He hugs me back. "Where am I?" I ask him. "You are in the world between the living and dead. You are slowly dying from using that jutsu." He says. I frown. "Well...it brought back the loved ones of my family and friends." I say with a smile.

"I guess I can stay here with Asura, Indra, Mom, and You." I say. He chuckles. Suddenly his face turns serious. "Miki, are you sure you want to stay here with us? You have Sasuke and your unborn child." He says. _I don't want to die._ I start crying into his chest. "I don't want to die, Dad." I say. He rubs my back.

"And you shall not. I love you, honey." He says. I look at my body and it starts to glow and disappear.

_What's happening?_

**Sasuke's POV**

I look at Miki's body to see it glowing. _What's happening?_ I walk towards her body and I see that her skin is turning to her usual skin tone. Her injuries start to heal from the battle. I start to smile. Finally the light start to disappear and she is about to fall. I run towards her and catch her. "Miki?" I whisper. She slightly opens her eyes. "Sasuke?" She says. I smile. She pushed me away and quickly did something and placed her hand on her stomach.

She then let out a sigh of relief. "You're still going to be a father, Sasuke." She says with a smile. I hug her tightly. "And you are still going to be a mother." I say. That's when the loud cheering started. All of our friends and families gave us a group hug. Miki starts to giggle and smile.

I kiss her on the lips and she gladly kiss me back. "Well...time to head back home and celebrate!" She shouts. "YAY!" Everybody says. Everyone was alive and well including Asuma was back. _I have a family now that I can cherish._

**THE END...jk...to be continued _**


	13. Proposal

**Miki's POV**

Everything is going back to normal. We still have out Shinobi Allied Alliance. It's been a couple weeks since the war ended. Everyone is still alive that even includes Obito. The many people that died had been brought back to life by me. I am proud that I did it, because we are happier.

Right now we are having a meeting for Konoha Ninjas. We are in the arena where the chunin exams took place. "Welcome to all those who have come here. Since there were no advancement exams this year because of the war. I have decided to advance the following ninjas." Tsunade says.

"Team Ebisu, you are now ranked chunin." Tsunade says. Konohamaru, Udon, an Moegi jump up and cheer. I smile at them. Tsunade kept the list going and I listened when she called Itachi's name. "Uchiha Itachi, you are promoted the Head of Anbu." He says. We all cheer for him. I smile at the two brothers hugging each other.

"Finally...Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. You three are now rank as Sannin of Konoha." She says. The whole arena shakes from the cheering. "Lastly, but not least. Hagoromo Miki, you are the savior of this world. There are no more advancement for you since you have exceed each position, but I will give you the rank of Sannin." Tsunade says.

There was was loud cheering for me too. All my friends gave me a hug and congratulate me as I did to them. Sasuke wrap his arms around me. "Congratulations, Miki." He says. "You too." I say. He gave me a sweet kiss. "I'll be right back. I'm going to talk with Naruto." He says. I nod.

A few moments later, I end up seeing the girls. That include Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. "Can we hang out at your place?" They asks. "I'm suppose to wait for Sasuke." I say. "He told us that he will see you later." Ino says. I nod and follow them. We end up just pigging out at my house.

I went to to my room and I saw a beautiful dress there I saw a note on the bed. That's when I noticed that it got quiet.

I put my outfit on and slightly curled the ends of my hair. Just applying a bit of makeup. I walk out if my bedroom door to see a note on my apartment door.

Dress

Shoes

Follow the path of the moonlight next to the woods

-S

I open the door and heads toward the woods. I follow the path of the moonlight just as the note told me too. That's when I saw a beautiful page light up by beautiful chandeliers hanging from the branches and there was a glistening lake up ahead. I heard rustling behind me and I turned around to see Sasuke in a suit. He looks hot and handsome.

He walks towards me. "Did you do this?" I ask. He nods. I got a good look at his face and it was paler than usual. "Are you sick?" I ask. He shakes his head. He then gets on one knee. "I will forever love you, Hagoromo Miki. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He says. Tears start to rub down my cheeks. He opens the box to reveal a beautiful vintage ring.

Engagement Ring

"Yes, I would love to marry you." I say and bend down to kiss him on the cheeks. I look at him in the eyes. "Is that why you left and had the girls stall me while you set this up?" I ask. He nods. "I love you." I say. "I love you too." He says. I hear noises by the bushes.

I teleport next next to the bushes and I find all my friends hiding there. "Ahem." I say. They all turn around and freeze. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Nothing much," Sakura says. "RUN!" Ino says. They all scatter and I laugh my butt off.

Sasuke comes and wraps his arms around my waist. "I can't wait until we get married." He says. "You still have to introduce me to your family." I say. He freezes. "That's what I thought." I say. He walks me back to my apartment. "I'll introduce you to them tomorrow at 3 pm." He says. "Deal." I say and I give him a peck on the lips and I go inside my apartment.

I take off all my clothes and change into my pjs.

_I can't believe I'm getting married!_


	14. Engagement Party!

**Miki's POV**

It's been a few weeks since Sasuke proposed to me. His parents well especially his mom is getting the wedding planned. The wedding is going to take place in a month. Today we are going to announce our engagement to our friends and family. I am at the store to look at dresses for the parties since I usually don't dress fancy.

I finally found one. It was nice and I loved the embellishment.

Dress

Now I had to find some shoes to go with it. Like I said I don't really have any fancy clothes, and that goes with shoes also. While I was shopping I found a nice pair of heels to go with the outfit, but I found a pair of heels to wear for my wedding day. So I bought both of them.

Shoes

(You'll have to find out later how her wedding heels look like)

I got out of the stores and headed towards my apartment. The dinner is at 6pm and it is currently 4:45 pm. _I have to get ready quickly and then wait for Sasuke to pick me up._ So as soon as I got home. I took a shower to feel clean and fresh. After that, I did what I usually do after a shower.

I wore the outfit I bought. I didn't want to wear much makeup so I just put on lipgloss and curled my lashes and added a bit of mascara. I just let my hair wavy and as soon as I put my heels on. I heard a knock on my door. So I put my heels down and went to open the door. The person at the door was Sasuke. He was dressed pretty nice.

Sasuke (This picture belongs to NatsumiUsagui)

I saw his face flush. "What's wrong?" I ask. "You look beautiful." He says. This time it was my turn to blush. "Thanks. You look handsome." I say. He smirks. I put on my heels and we headed off towards the restaurant. "Are you ready to tell them?" I ask. He nods. We finally reach our destination. We go inside to find out we are the first ones here.

We sit down first and one by one. Our friends and Sasuke's family comes to sit down. "Well...Let's eat!" Naruto says. I giggle. We start ordering food and eating. Sasuke and I stand up. "Ahem." Sasuke says. Everyone turns to look at us. "We gathered you guys today to tell you guys some special news." I say. I look at Sasuke. "We're engaged." Sasuke says.

They all cheer. Most of my friends already knew that we were engaged, but there were some that didn't know. "So...when is the wedding?" Sakura asks. I look at Mikoto. "It's in one month time." She says. "I have chosen my bridesmaids. Would Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata...do the honors of being my bridesmaid?" I ask.

They all smile. "We would love too!" They say together. I smile. "I have chosen my best man. Naruto, I would like you to be one of them. I would like to have Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji to be my bestmen." He says. "You better believe I will." He says. We all laugh and we finish our dinner. When we finished, they came up to us and congratulate us.

"Have a happy marriage." Minato says. "How many kids are you going to have?" Kushina asks. Sasuke and I both blush. "Just to let you know...I am pregnant if Naruto didn't tell you yet." I say. Minato and Kushina's jaw drops. I rub the back of my neck. "Well have a good time dealing with the little one." Minato says. I nod. "Thanks for the advice." Sasuke says.

Each and everyone and their family came to congratulate us. I smile. "Let's get you home." Sasuke says. I nod. Sasuke walks me back to my apartment. "In one month, you are going to be my wife." Sasuke whispers to me. I blush. "And in 8 months, you are going to be a father." I say. He smiles. "I will be the best father to my child." Sasuke says.

We are finally at my apartment. "I love you." I say. "I love you too and the little one." He says. He kisses me and then kneels down and kisses my stomach. I laugh. "Good night." He says. "Good night." I say. He waits for me to go inside and then he leaves too. I smile and rub my tummy. "You are going to be in this world soon, little one." I say.

I take off my clothes and change into my sleeping wear. I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. _I should probably ask him to walk me down the aisle._ I smile and fall asleep. I feel the warmth once again. I open my eyes to see my father. "Hi Dad." I say. He smiles. "Hello Miki." He says. I go to hug him. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married." He says. I feel a tear go down my cheeks. "You are going to become a grandpa too." I say with a smile. He smiles back at me. He touches my stomach.

"This child is going to grow up strong like the mother." He says. I smile. "The child will be strong and powerful like their grandpa." I say. "Go to sleep now child. You will need it." He says. I smile. "Good night, dad." I say. I then slip into the darkness with a smile on my face.


	15. Preparation

**Miki's POV**

Lately I have been doing preparations for my wedding. I had to choose my dress, bridesmaid dresses, wedding venue, and a whole bunch of stuff. Although I have to do that, I have Sasuke and the others to help me with the work. Currently, the bridesmaids and I are going to a dress shop to look for dresses for my wedding.

I am trying a whole bunch of dresses, but there isn't one that is catching my eyes. After trying on 10 different dresses...I found the one I wanted to wear on my wedding. I loved the lacing on the shoulder. "I would like to try that one please." I ask the lady helping me. She grabs it and she helps me put it on.

I walk out and the girls jaw drop. "You look beautiful." Sakura says. "I think this dress suits you." Hinata says. I nod. "I want to get this dress." I tell the lady. She nods. We take it off and then she bags it and gives it to me. "Now it's time to find my bridesmaids' dresses." I say. _For the bride, you should have something blue, borrow/old, and new._

_For something blue...I have to find it, but I want them to wear blue. For something new...my wedding dress will have to do. For something borrow/old...I have no clue._ After looking through the blue/teal/aqua dresses, I found the ones I wanted them to wear for my wedding. "What about this dress, you guys?" I ask and show them the dress. They smile. "It's perfect." They say. I nod.

I tell the lady to also get that. After we get the dresses, we go look for shoes. "I already found my heels, I think I might want to find flats in case I don't feel like wearing heels." I say. They nod. I look around and I found a pair of white flats. I grab it and I go towards the girls. "How about those?" I ask. I point to a pair of shoes.

"They are so cute." Sakura says. "I guess we are getting those." I say. I walk around and I found something I wanted to get but I didn't want them the girls to see it. "Hey, Hinata. Can you go pay this for me? I just want to look around the accessories?" I say. "Sure." She says and walks off.

I find the perfect bracelet to give to the girls for being my bridesmaid. "Can you get these for me? Please wrap them separately. I would like to get 5 of those in blue." I say. She nods and goes get them. She comes back it gives it to me. I hide them so the girls wouldn't see them.

We start walking out of the store. "Let's go look at flowers for the wedding." Ino says. I nod. We head towards her home since her family owns a flower shop. I look around. "Can you find any blue flowers? I want them to be in the bouquet for us, but different flowers." I say. We walk around and the girls start showing different varieties of flowers.

We finally decide on which one for me and them. We walk out of the store and headed home. "I'll see you guys later." I say and wave to them. "Sayonara." They say. I walk back to the Uchiha compound since I am currently living there with Sasuke and his family for now. I walk through the doors.

"I'm home!" I say. "Welcome Home." Mikoto says. I smile. She extends her hand. I take it. "I want to take to you about something." She says. I get a bit nervous. "Sure." I say. I place the stuff I bought into my room and go sit at the coffee table. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" I say. She clears her throat. She hands me a gifted boz. "What is this?" I ask. "Open it." She says. I nod. I start unwrapping and finally I opened it.

Inside of the box is a lovely hair clip. "You didn't have to get me this." I say. She smiles. "This is for something borrow/old. It's been worn by the wife of the clan head when they got married. It's time for me to give it to my daughter-in-law since I didn't get a daughter. But once you have a daughter, you can pass it on to her." She says. I smile. Tears are falling from my eyes.

"Thank you so much." I say. I go up and hug her. "Congratulations on the wedding, dear." She says and pats my head. I sniffle. "Thank you for having a wonderful son for me to marry." I say. I feel a presence by the door, but I ignore it. I lift my head up and Mikoto wipes away my tears. She turns me around and I see Sasuke.

She gives me a light push and I walk towards him. I give him a hug. We walk towards our room. "How was your day?" He ask. "Tiring. How about yours?" I ask. "The same." He says. "Can I see the dress?" He says. I punch him lightly on the arm. "No you can't. Not until the wedding." I say. He chuckles. "Fine. I guess I'll have to be patient." He says.

Suddenly I remember something. I jump up. "What's wrong, Miki?" He asks. " I need to do something. I'll be right back." I say and head outside. "O-ok." Sasuke says. I am outside running around trying to find him. _Where is he?_ I look at the trees and then I go to the KIA stone. I find him there. "Kakashi." I say. He turns around and give his famous close-eye smile.

"I would like to ask you something." I say. _I'm nervous he is going to say no._ "What is it?" He asks. I gulp.

"Would you like to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day?" I ask.


	16. Wedding Invitation

**We Would Like You To Come To The Union**

**Of**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Hagoromo Miki**

**Please RSVP**

**At**

**000-111-2222**

**We Are Gathered On**

**August 8 3pm**

**Come And Enjoy The Party With Us!**


	17. Wedding

**Bride:**

Wedding Dress

Flats (The last picture. This is when she doesn't want to wear heels.)

Heels

Makeup (The fourth picture.)

Hair

Hair Clip

Bouquet

Bracelet (Pretend the flower is blue)

* * *

**Bridesmaids:**

Bridal Dresses

Bracelet (Pretend the flower is blue)

Makeup (Icy Look)

Heels

Bouquet

* * *

Groom/Groomsmen/Best Man:

Suit (The groomsmen and best man or wearing the same thing but different colored ties.)

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Today is the day, Miki becomes my wife. I am standing by the altar waiting for the girls to be ready. All the people are seated and chatting among themselves. "Nervous?" Someone says. "Hn. I'm not nervous, Itachi." I say. He smirks. _To tell the truth...I am nervous. I mean I'm getting married. Who would ever thought the Uchiha Sasuke would get married, none the less get nervous._

"Do you know who is walking Miki down the aisle?" Itachi says. I shake my head. "Miki wouldn't tell me who she asked to walk her down. I guess we'll find out." I say. He nods. "i'm going to go check up on her." I say. Itachi blocks me. "You can't see her yet." He says. "Hn." I say and get back in my place. _I wish I could see her already._

**Miki's POV**

I am getting my dress on. The girls are helping me get it on. I have everything else on. Just my accessories and I'm good. "So...who are you guys walking down the aisle with. Well I know Hinata and Naruto are going together." I say. I look at Ino. "Ino..." I say. She blushes. "I'm dating Shikamaru." She says. "That's not a surprise." I say. The others nod.

"Sakura..." I say. She blushes badly. "K-kiba." She says. I nod. "Tenten..." I say. "N-neji." She says. "That's great." I say. "Well we will be going...we will wait for you out by the door." Tenten says. I nod. They leave the room and I take a deep breath. _I need to relax. Calm down. _I hear a knock on the door. "Come in." I say.

The person that walks in is...Kakashi. "Hi Kakashi." I say. "I can't believe you are getting married. I knew you since you were 5 and know you are getting married." He says. I smile. I see him trying to hold back his tears. "You better not cry on me Kakashi." I say with a tear going down my cheeks. He goes up to me and wipes my tears away.

"The bride shouldn't cry and ruin her face." He says. I chuckle slightly and smile. He extends his hand. "Ready?" He asks. I nod my head. I take his head and we head out the door. "I can't believe my student is getting married before me." He says. I chuckle. "Maybe is time for you to find your soul mate and settle down." I say.

He sweatdrops. "I'll think about it." He says. We are behind the girls and guys. They are walking in first. The music starts and Hinata and Naruto walk in first. Then Sakura, Ino, then Tenten. And finally then me. My palms start to sweat. "Don't be nervous." Kakashi says. "That's the worst thing to say to a nervous person." I say. He chuckles.

I slightly punch him on the arm. All of them are already at the altar. I inhale and exhale. Kakashi and I start walking down the aisle. All eyes on me. I keep my smile and keep my head held eye. That's when I finally caught sight of what Sasuke is wearing. _He looks hot in that suit. _We finally end up at the altar.

Kakashi grabs Sasuke's hand and mine. He gives my hand to Sasuke. "Take good care of her, Sasuke." Kakashi says. "I will." Sasuke says. I smile. Sasuke and I turn towards Tsunade. She is helping us give each other vows.

"We are gathered here today for the union of Uchiha Sasuke and Hagoromo Miki. Would anyone like to object to the union of these two?" Tsunade says. I look back. Nobody raises their hand. "I do." Someone says. I look back to see Gaara raising his hand. "Please speak.' She says. "Sasuke I will only object this marriage if...you don't treat her right." He says. I smile, a tear going down my cheeks.

"I will treat her like a princess." Sasuke says. I blush. "Any other objections?" Tsunade says. No else objects. "Uchiha Sasuke, will you take Hagoromo Miki as your wife? Through sickness and health until they day you die?" She says. Sasuke looks at my lovingly. "I do and forever." He says. "Do you Hagoromo Miki take Uchiha Sasuke as your husband through sickness and health until you both shall die?" Tsunade says. "I do...forever." I say.

She smiles. "Sasuke...You may kiss the bride." She says. He lifts his right hand and touches my cheek. He then kisses me. I smile and kiss him back. Everyone cheers for our union. We break our kiss and smile at our audience. "CONGRATULATIONS!" They all yell. I smile. "THANK YOU!" I yell back at them.

"TIME FOR THE AFTER PARTY!" Naruto yells. I smile. "YAY!" Everyone yells out. I turn to Sasuke and I see him smile a genuine smile. "You are now my wife...Uchiha Miki." He says. I blush. He gives me a peck on the cheeks.

That night was the best nights of my life. Having a party with friends and family. Most definitely spending time with Sasuke and the little one.

_That's the end of my story..._


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After Sasuke and Miki got married, they got their own house at the Uchiha Compound. They were now getting ready for a new member of the family to join. They spent the next 6 months, preparing for their newborn. As time flew by, they found out the gender of their baby. It is a...

**BOY!**

They found out they were going to have a baby boy. As Sasuke have to deal with Miki's pregnancy symptoms like morning sickness, weird hunger cravings, and other stuff. After the end of the 9 months of the pregnancy. Out came a healthy baby boy. They had named Naruto and Hinata as the godparents of their healthy little boy. That day...the name of the baby is...

**Uchiha Ryuu!**

Sasuke and Miki were blessed to have a healthy young baby boy. Ryuu has the red hair like his mother, but had onyx eyes like his father. They had just become parents at a young age. They were going to need help from friends and family. As time went on...Naruto and Hinata got married and had kids. So did the others around their age. It was exciting to see the next generation. Minato and Kushina even had a baby girl so Naruto was a big brother. Surprisingly...

Kakashi was...

**SINGLE!**

Just kidding. He got married, although he didn't have kids yet. When the years passed by, Ryuu got older. By the time Ryuu was 6...

Miki was pregnant with another child. That child turned out to be a...

**GIRL!**

Miki was so excited to finally have a girl in the family. Ryuu was going to have a little sister. He was excited also to have a sibling. As she went through the long pregnancy and excruciating pain of labor. Our popped their little girl...

**Uchiha Ayame.**

Ayame has black hair and blue eyes, the opposite of Ryuu. They had their sibling fights as they grew older, but they were stuck together like glue. Sasuke and Miki enjoys watching their children grow, but a bit sad to see them grow up to adults.

This is the ending of this story.


End file.
